


The hope of love

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Broken and loved [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kalex, Romantic Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Kara keeps her promise and returns to visit with Earth 1 Alex, Alex makes a shocking discovery and feelings are revealed.





	The hope of love

**Author's Note:**

> Ok part 2 is now up and running, to all of the kalex shippers out there I hope you enjoy.
> 
> And to all the haters out there; Don't read!!!

Kara Kept her promise after that day, she visited her Alex as often as she could and she even brought Alex 1 with her on her visits except she kept her distance from Eliza and Jeremiah who welcomed Kara with a crushing hug.

The best thing about having no powers now was that Kara could hug them all as tight as she could and not worry about breaking them, she was happier though she did miss being Supergirl.

Alex asked why Alex 1 would not go and meet Eliza and Jeremiah and Kara told her, Alex 1’s parents; The Eliza and Jeremiah of Earth 1 were killed in a car crash when she was only 10 years old, she had nobody and raised herself up on the streets.

Alex felt guilty for asking, Kara did not force Alex 1 to meet with Eliza and Jeremiah, they understood why too when Kara explained.

One day they all gathered at Kara’s old apartment that Winn was keeping in case for her return, it was a simple party gathering between friends and family, Alex had to watch though as Kara and Alex 1 smiled and hugged each other tight.

Now she understood the pain Kara felt when she was the same with Maggie and she felt the guilt bubble up inside her, if she knew before that Kara felt for her as she did for Kara then she would never have had asked Maggie to marry her.

She told Kara that the wedding was called off, she told Kara that her and Maggie wanted different things and Kara understood and she didn’t press the matter, she pulled Alex into a tight hug and Alex smiled.

They might not have been together but they could still have these moments, when Kara returned and kept her promise that she would be in Alex’s life, Alex felt hope for the first time in a long time.

It had been months since Alex came for Kara and discovered Kara was married to Earth 1 Alex, months since she openly admitted to herself that she was much in love with Kara as Kara was with her.

This whole situation was not fair and it certainly was not fair to Alex 1, Alex was the one Kara wanted and now she is married to Earth 1 Alex, Kara was only with her because she could not have her Alex, the real Alex, the Alex who had been there for her all her life.

She then realized that this situation was also her fault, had she been more honest about her feelings, it would be her and Kara standing by the fire place hugging but something was off, Alex noticed it before but it did not register, it was looking forced… like Kara and Alex 1 were playing things out.

Alex wanted more information than she could get, she saw J’onn talking to Eliza and Jeremiah and she came up with a stupid idea, she wanted him to read Alex 1’s and Kara’s mind and find out what was going on.

J’onn though just smiled at her, Alex felt hope again… there was something in the way J’onn smiled at her, she wanted to talk to Alex and J’onn nodded and he pulled Kara to the side to chat.

Alex took a deep breath and she was about to talk to Alex 1 when Alex 1 already made a beeline straight for her.

“Hey Alex… can we talk?” Alex 1 asked.

“Sure Alex” Alex said and she looked even more confused, man this situation was going to give her a brain fart.

They walked out onto the balcony and they stood there in silence, Alex 1 was looking at the city before them both and smiled “I expected it to be different, but it’s nearly the same” Alex 1 said.

Alex nodded her head “So what’s up?” Alex asked.

Alex 1 nodded her head and looked to Alex “I can see the way you look at Kara, it’s the same way she looks at you… love” Alex 1 said softly, “You love her” she stated.

“Doesn’t matter, she is with you” Alex said.

Alex 1 shook her head “No… she isn’t” Alex 1 said and Alex looked confused so Alex decided to make it clear “Before you came looking for Kara, we were happy but I knew Kara’s heart would always belong to you, then when you came looking for her and then those feelings began to get in the way” Alex 1 admitted “We would argue, we didn’t have sex, Kara tried but she couldn’t, I would find her sobbing on the porch and I would hold her until she stopped but she didn’t” Alex 1 admitted.

Hearing this made Alex’s heart break, when Kara cried she was the one who was always there but knowing she had caused trouble for Kara’s marriage was causing the guilt to become worse.

Alex 1 saw this “We pulled the plug, we got divorced” she said “This has nothing to do with you though Alex, this is because of me… I’m not you, hell… l even knew I could never compete with you” she said.

Alex lowered her head “I didn’t mean to cause you and Kara’s marriage to break” Alex said and Alex 1 smiled “I know and you didn’t, I know Kara loved me the same you loved Maggie, but it’s you she wants and I know that you want her” Alex 1 stated.

Alex looked to Kara who was laughing and talking to Eliza and Jeremiah “You’re right… I do” Alex admitted smiling fondly.

Alex 1 nodded and looked to the city, Alex looked to Alex 1 again “Can I ask you something?” Alex asked.

“Sure” Alex 1 answered as she looked to Alex.

Alex sighed “Why did Kara stop being Supergirl, did she ever tell you?” she asked.

“Yeah, she did, you can’t see it huh?” Alex 1 replied with a grin and Alex shook her head “No” she answered.

Alex 1 sighed “She gave it up… because of you” Alex 1 admitted, Alex looked confused so Alex 1 continued more clearly “Think about it, she became Supergirl because you were on a Plane” Alex remembered that day, the plane was going to crash and she would have died until Kara saved the plane, Alex 1 continued “She joined the DEO because of you” she said.

Alex looked down and Alex 1 finished “Everything she did was because of you… then when you got engaged to Maggie she saw no point in being Supergirl when she did not have you in her arms” Alex 1 finished.

“So what do I do?” Alex asked.

“Tell her, tell her how much you love her” Alex 1 said “She’s going to come back to Earth 1 with me but then she is leaving me and this world behind, she won't be coming back so this is your final chance to get her so don’t mess it up” Alex 1 said before looking to Kara who was still with Eliza and Jeremiah.

Alex looked too and she nodded her head, Alex 1 walked to Kara and said her goodbye which confused Eliza and Jeremiah, Kara hugged her tight and whispered tearfully “I’m sorry” Alex 1 smiled and nodded her head “You got nothing to be sorry for, now go talk to Alex” she said and J’onn took her back to the DEO to the breach room where they sent her home.

Eliza and Jeremiah looked confused but Kara promised to explain later but first she needed to see Alex, Eliza and Jeremiah watched as Kara joined Alex on the balcony.

“Hey” Kara greeted with a gentle smile.

Alex smiled back, she missed the way Kara smiled at her and she mentally berated herself for missing how Kara looked at her, but she was not going to mess this chance up… this moment was hers and she was talking it.

“Hey there” she replied with a smile.

“We need to talk” Kara said, Alex agreed with a nod of her head “It’s ok Kara… I know” she replied.

“Know what?” Kara asked confused and Alex looked at her.

“About the divorce, she told me” Alex said and Kara sighed and lowered her head, Alex took her hands gently “Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked.

“I don’t know… I guess I just didn’t want you to know that I couldn’t be with anyone other than you” Kara admitted, “I know… I’m pathetic” she whispered.

Alex smiled and pulled her into a tight hug “No… not pathetic” Alex whispered.

Eliza and Jeremiah took their leave along with the other guests to give both Alex and Kara some privacy.

Alex and Kara stood on the balcony in silence and watched as the sun set on the horizon, Alex’s heart was pounding in her chest as she gathered all the courage she could before looking to Kara.

“Kara, there is something I need to tell you but I want to say it and I want you to listen, so please don’t interrupt me” Alex whispered and Kara placed a hand on her cheek and smiled “You know you can tell me anything, what’s up?” Kara asked.

Alex took a deep breath and she closed her eyes before looking deep into Kara’s eyes “Kara, the reason me and Maggie broke up, the reason why I put my life on hold for so long was because of you” Alex started and she realized how she phrased it, she saw the guilt and pain in Kara’s eyes quickly and she sped on up to continue so Kara would understand what she meant “What I am saying is that, when Clark dropped you off with all those years ago… it was not jealousy but instead it was anger… I was angry about the things you were making me feel” Confusion set on Kara’s face.

“Kara all those times I blamed you for my life being put on hold, truth is I did not need to listen to mom and dad about protecting you, I could have lived my life and not cared but truth is… I wanted to do it and not because you saw me as your sister but because…” Alex closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking in to Kara’s eyes “Truth is I did it because I could not see me spending my life with anyone other than you” Alex admitted.

Kara was frozen in shock, her eyes wide on stalks “Alex, are you seriously saying…?” Kara was cut off by Alex’s lips on her own, Kara was frozen and her brain was struggling to catch up until finally she wrapped her arms around Alex’s shoulders and ran her fingers through Alex’s hair.

Alex moaned in response and her tongue swiped along Kara’s lower lip seeking permission to enter which Kara gladly gave and she opened her mouth allowing Alex’s tongue to enter her mouth, Alex and Kara moaned as their tongues met and they twirled and moved together.

Alex’s arms snaked around Kara’s body tight and she held her flush against her body, Kara trailed the kisses down and began biting and kissing at Alex’s collarbone, Alex leaned her head back and moaned in response, her eyes closed as Kara kissed, sucked and licked at her collarbone.

“Kaaaarrrraaaaa” Alex moaned out as Kara moved around and bit down hard on Alex’s neck causing Alex to gasp and moan in response, she felt Kara biting on her neck and suck causing her legs to become week but she remained standing.

For them both… this was their heaven, the kiss set off fireworks inside themselves, and now Kara was attacking Alex’s neck with hungry kisses and biting softly, Alex was sure her heart exploded from the kiss, now her legs were going weak… she was sure that if this kept going she would die of pure happiness.

Finally Kara pulled back but they remained with their arms around each other and their foreheads pressed together, their eyes closed tight as they pants heavily.

“Please say it Alex, I need to know you mean it” Kara whispered with her eyes closed, the tears running down her eyes slowly.

“I love you Kara, I always have and I always will… my heart, body and soul belongs to you, forever” Alex whispered.

Kara smiled tearfully “And I love you Alex, always have and always will, my heart, soul and body are yours… forever” Kara whispered back and they resumed their kiss.

For the first time in so long... a feeling returned to them both, happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
